Rimless spectacles comprise two spectacle lenses and a bridge disposed between the two lenses and connected thereto, the bridge holding pads or a saddle bridge or is formed integrally with the saddle bridge or the pads. Furthermore rimless spectacles comprise two lugs each of which is connected to either of the two spectacle lenses at a marginal portion of the lens facing away from the bridge and two sides each of which is hingedly connected to either of the lugs. Such rimless spectacles have no mount members extending along the upper edges and/or the lower edges of the spectacle lenses and connecting the bridge to the two lugs. Rather, the coherence between the lugs and the bridge is ensured by the lenses disposed there between. Therefore it is necessary to mechanically connect the lugs and the bridge to the spectacle lenses in a sufficiently strong manner.
It is known to establish the connection between the lugs and the bridge, on the one hand, and the respective spectacle lens, on the other hand, by initially forming at least one through-hole in the lens at the mounting position for the lugs and/or the bridge. A screw or a rivet can be inserted in the through-hole in order to screw or rivet the lug or the bridge with the lens. It is also known to provide at the component to be fixed, i.e. at the lug or the bridge, a pin which is glued or keyed in the through-hole of the spectacle lens. These known ways of connection have the drawback that through-holes have to be formed in the lenses. When forming the through-holes by drilling or milling, for instance, there is the risk that the spectacle lens breaks, which results in considerable rejects during manufacture of such rimless spectacles. Furthermore, the through-holes cause tensions in the spectacle lenses which entail an increased risk of breakage during use of the spectacles.
Moreover it is known in the case of rimless spectacles to bond the bridge and the lugs to the spectacle lenses by means of an adhesive (cf. publications DE 9 402 861 U1, FR 2 793 040 B). In these known rimless spectacles the bridge and the lugs are adhesively bonded to the edges of the lenses. By such bonding of the bridge and the lug to the lenses through-holes shall and can be prevented from having to be formed and being provided in the lenses in order to connect the bridge and the lug to the spectacle lenses.
It has further already been suggested concerning rimless spectacles to adhesively bond the bridge and/or the lugs to the lenses on the front or rear side thereof (cf. publications DE 102005006980 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,259 A, FR 2 624 278 A1 and FR 2 749 088 A1). When the lugs and the bridge are adhesively bonded to the front or rear side of the lenses, this has the advantage that on the front or rear side a larger joining surface for adhesively bonding is available than at the edges of the lenses which can be narrow when the lenses have a high refractive index. In accordance with publication FR 2 749 088 A1 it is provided that the adhesive is adapted to be hardened by radiation and that the lenses are polished at the mounting positions where fasteners of the lugs and the bridges are to be bonded to the lenses so that the radiation with the aid of which the adhesive is hardened can arrive at the adhesive possibly without being weakened.
Previous efforts to manufacture rimless spectacles by adhesively bonding the lugs and the bridge to the front or rear side of the lenses have not been successful, because no permanently tight adhesively bonded joints could be obtained and the adhesively bonded joints frequently broke.